shade of the light
by Luc1v3r
Summary: a naruto fic who became a shinobi but served a different lord (not another country) with different clan, surename to boat, and of course different set skill ( not ninjutusu ), with Mature contens of course. The point of this story is i want to show how a true shinobi operate work not sugar couted like the Manga / Anime show is.


**This my first fanfic ever i write in this site after a few years i read many type of naruto fic in this site.**

**The concep of this fic about naruto who became a shinobi but served a different lord (not another country) with different clan, surename to boat, and of course different set skill ( not ninjutusu ), with Mature contens of course.**

**The point of this story is i want to show how a true shinobi operate****work not sugar couted like the Manga / Anime show is.**

**Without further s a do lets show begins.**

**Prolog  
**

* * *

The road in konoha village looks busy in the morning, the merchant and shop keeper keep busy took they time who attrack visitors to buy they the guards in the gate was busy checking the visitor. The question is what name in the word the village hidden in konoha who is military dictatorship, looks busy in this sunny morning.

Because a great event will present in couple of days on this sunny morning, namely final chunin exam will be held in here, of course many visitor and delegacy from another country has arrive to watch hopefully chunin candidate to fight. From the east gate a caravan the caravan with Hi-no kuni symbol has entered konoha with heavy security by some armored samurai and some anbu hiding in strategic place, the question who's that ?, yes that daimyo Hi-no kuni caravan. The activities in konoha stop for a moment to watch their supreme leader pass through into the city from their destination the group head straight to Daimyo resident in konoha, after a moment break their continues their activity.

DAIMYO RESIDENT

A man with a luxurious kimono sits in a kind of throne seems in late of thirty was talking with the fourth hokage with some people, from their conversation it seems they are discussing the final chuunin exams and the other issue.

A few hours later the discussing seems is over, a few minutes after the yondaime left the man in luxurious kimono to call a young man of four people who sat near him, the young man seem like fourteen or so with spiky shoulder-lenght red hair and blues eyes.

" what yours needs Tōno " the young man answer his lord.

" bōya now we at konoha and the formal business has ended, why don't do take time a while to visit your family don't you ? " the lord answer back.

" Pardon what i'm to says Tōno, but as yours _retainer_ i cannot go else where you are my lord "

The lord sighed and shook his head disappointed the reply from his young subordinate.

" Now – now Naruto i now you worried my health, how long have you meet your family again in two or three year ?. i think your Haha must really miss you, beside we are in konoha and are you really doubt you senpai even my Niju shotai abilities ? " the lord chided his young subordinate with tone like to lecture young children.

Of cource the young subordinate hastely bow with respectly to his lordship.

" forgive me Tōno and of course i don't doubt my senpai. If that your wish Tōno then i will excuse my self " after that he slowly retret to shadow in the room never showing his back to his lord quickly as his body completly surrounded by shadow his presence leave the room. After a few moment the lord began cakcle sofly.

" Tōno he never changed has he, always concerned you first than his family second " the other subordinate reply to his lord

" yes Otoni – kun that was the reason i pick him to become my retainer including the reason his ancestor who served as subordinate to my late father and my ancestors past as you are ".

* * *

That first chap i hope it' entertain short time, if the grammer false or less to your like forgive me because english is not my native language.

For the alien word who some of yours not understand

Tōno – is term to call a lordship with honorific

Boya – is term to call a younger by the adult

Haha – is term to call mother in honorific.


End file.
